The Rising and Falling of Stars
by SHL1996
Summary: Lily decides to audition for Singing with the Stars. If she wins, will Hannah become a nobody? Will Lily be the next big pop star? Sorry about all the weird signs. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

The Rising and Falling of Stars

Chapter 1: Preparations

⌠I made it! I made it!■ Lily screeched on her phone call with Miley. ⌠I can▓t believe I made it!■ ⌠Made what?■ Miley asked.  
⌠Remember? I auditioned for Singing with the Stars. They chose me! Out of millions of people, they chose me!■ ⌠Wow, Lily! I cannot believe it! So your singing lessons finally paid off. Oh! And guess who▓s going to be the mystery star?■ Lily paused for a bit but then said, ⌠Oh my gosh! Vanessa Hudgens! I love her! I can▓t believe it! I▓m going to meet Vanessa! EEEEP!■ ⌠No, not Vanessa Hudgens,■ Miley told Lily, ⌠Me! I▓m going to be the mystery star!■ ⌠No way! But wait, I thought they didn▓t repeat people. How did they let you do it again?■ ⌠My dad asked them and was begging for a while. I just got a call from the company five days ago. When I asked why, they said they thought I deserved another chance.  
⌠Yeah, remember last time? I mean, you were green for two weeks!■ ⌠Thanks to you!■ Miley replied.  
⌠Don▓t blame me, blame science. Well I have to go. I▓m still taking extra lessons. See you later?■ ⌠Yeah, see you later.■ Miley said and they both hung up. Miley was so proud of her friend. She knew Lily wasn▓t good in front of big crowds. Last time, when their school held a singing competition, she wasn▓t very good. Miley hadn▓t herd Lily sing yet, either. Maybe the lessons really did pay off.  
Miley had called Lily the next day and told her to meet her outside of Rico▓s Surf Shop. Miley had agreed with Lily to help her get ready for the day when both of them went on Singing with the Stars. It was in two days so they didn▓t have much time. ⌠Hey Lily!■ Miley greeted her best friend a Lily walked towards Miley and sat down in one of the tall chairs at the counter at Rico▓s Surf Shop.  
⌠Hey■ Lily replied once she was settled.  
⌠Enough chit chat though. Let▓s hear Lily Truscott▓s new voice!■ Miley told her enthusiastically.  
⌠Ok,■ Lily said shyly, ⌠I▓ll sing┘. Bigger Than Us!■ Lily cleared her throat and began to sing the chorus of the song. ⌠We all wanna believe in love; we all wanna believe in something bigger that just us. We all wanna be a part, of the greater picture that▓s hanging in our hearts. Yeah it▓s bigger than us!■ Everyone near by who could hear her started cheering and going wild for Lily▓s new voice.  
⌠Lily that was awesome! Those lessons really paid off. You are so going to win Singing with the Stars!■ Miley replied to Lily with shock.  
⌠Thanks! I really appreciate that, Miley.■ ⌠Come on!■ Miley said as she tried to pull Lily out of her seat.  
⌠Where?■ Lily asked her, struggling to not fall on to the ground.  
⌠To get our nails done, duh! You have to look perfect for the show! Then tomorrow we▓ll go shopping for the outfit you▓ll wear for the show the next day.■ As soon as Lily herd that, she jumped out of her seat and raced with Miley to the closest nail place. After the nail women were finish, the girl▓s nails looked fabulous. Ring, ring.  
⌠Hello?■ Lily said into her phone. ⌠Yeah, ok. I▓ll be right there. Yeah, ok. Bye.■ Lily hung up her phone. ⌠My mom needs me to get back home. She said I have lessons again. Sorry.■ ⌠No, it▓s totally cool. See you tomorrow?■ Miley replied.  
⌠See you.■ Both girls ran to their houses. Miley was so excited for Singing with the Stars that she could barely sleep.  
The next day, Lily went to Miley▓s house and they went to Malibu▓s biggest mall, Malibu Mall. Lily picked out a glittery halter-top and some sparkly jeans to match. Miley decided to wear one of her newer Hannah outfits she got last week. Tomorrow was the big day. Miley and Lily were so excited. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Show

⌠I can▓t believe I▓m going to be on national T.V.! This is so awesome. And I get to be on TV. with my best friend! How cool is that?! Eeeeep, I▓m so nervous! I wonder who the other two contestants are.■ Lily wondered.  
⌠Well whoever they are, they▓ve got no chance against you! You▓re going to rock that stage!■ Miley told her. When the girls got to the studio, they weren▓t very happy to see what greeted them.  
⌠And richer,■ the mystery voices said with great glee, ⌠Ooo, tisss.■ It was, as you most likely have guessed by now, Amber and Ashley. They had just told someone off and did their signature finger touch.  
⌠Oh my gosh, I hate them! How on earth did they get back here? Only crew members, the contestants and the contestants family are allowed back here!■ Lily protested.  
⌠What▓s that I hear Ashley?■ Amber asked with a sassy atitude.  
⌠Oh, that▓s Lily and Miley.■ Ashley answered as she smiled toward them.  
⌠Why on earth would this show let a hillbilly and a skateboarder back here?! I mean, none of you two can sing! Oh well, at least people will be able to watch me sing beautifully again.■ said Amber.  
Lily told Amber, ⌠Just so you know, I▓m a contestant. Yup, that▓s right.■ ⌠Yeah, you might wanna get out of the kitchen before you get burned. And burned bad!■ Miley advised.  
⌠Nice come back, Miley. Where▓d you get it? The back of a candy wrapper,■ Amber told the girls, ⌠Oh and Lily, are you going to be on Singing with the Stars? Hmmm, the crew must have been really, really, really desperate.■ ⌠Oh I outta┘■ Lily started but Miley held onto Lily so that she wouldn▓t attack them.  
⌠Lily, don▓t. Their not worth it.■ Miley told her. Lily calmed down a bit until Amber said, ⌠Yeah, it▓s ok Lily. We all have our little temper tantrums. Well, then again, you don▓t. You have big temper tantrums.■ Once Amber finished that sentence, they brushed their hair back at the same time, did their finger thing, giggled a bit and then strutted away.  
⌠I▓ll have the last giggle once you see how well I sing. I▓m going to ⌠ooooo■ her right off the stage!■ Lily promised to herself. Lily went to her chair and the make-up people came and started on Lily▓s hair and make-up. (Lily had changed before they drove to the studio.) Miley went to a changing room and got into her Hannah outfit. ⌠We▓re on in three, two, one.■ some man told everyone. The show went pretty well. The third contestant lost and was sent out of the studio the first round. In the second round, Lily out sung Amber but Amber out sung Lily in the third round. Now it was all up to the fourth round. Miley (as Hannah) sung Bigger Than Us with Lilly and Amber.  
⌠And now,■ began the announcer, ⌠ the winner by one point is Amber Addison! And taking second place will be Lily Truscott.■ ⌠Yes, I won the record deal again!■ Amber cheered.  
⌠Wait, but there▓s a twist. Today and today only, the second place winner will be getting the record deal today! So congratulations to Lily Truscott! You have won a record deal with Pop Star Industries. You will begin recording a song tomorrow at 2:30pm.■ ⌠WHAT?!!!■ both Lily and Amber screeched.  
⌠Yes!■ Lily yelled.  
⌠No■ Amber sobbed. ⌠I was so, so close.■ ⌠Miley told ya you▓d get burned.■ Lily said with a big grin on her face. Not only id she get a record deal, but Lily also beat Amber!  
⌠Congratulations Lily,■ Miley (as Hannah) told her, ⌠You deserved it!■ 


End file.
